


Indulgence

by screamingsagittarius



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsagittarius/pseuds/screamingsagittarius
Summary: A collection of SFW and NSFW scenarios involving the characters. Made for my friends. Reader is always gonna be gender netural.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader, Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Reader, Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Reader, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Other(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader, Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Tummy kissessssss given by Crowley (SFW)

Imagine Crowley tracing circles on your belly as he gently kisses it.


	2. Crowley praises you (NSFW)

Imagine Crowley softly whispering sweet nothings into your ear as he thrusts inside of you.


	3. Crowley being a tease (NSFW)

Crowley has you tied up to the bed. And he's thrusting into you as you beg for more. But, he keeps edging you and all the while, praising you and carressing your body.


End file.
